ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
ICE Network
ICE Network (I'nfington '''C'eres 'E'mbarder' Network) ''is the English national broadcasting station in Ostrobia. It is financed through the television licence fee (a total of $192/€72 per year), as well as advertising and government grants. It broadcasts in English and the Ostrobian language counterpart is Radio-Ostrobianese Bedryf. It is regulated by the Non-Commercial Media Act June 2010. It was founded on October 23, 1960 by the amalganation of Infington Broadcasting Corporation, Ceres Radio Corporation and Embarder Telecomunications, Radiowaves and Telegraph Corporation. It is headquartered at 'ICE Tower' at 66 Aptrey Drive, Hudston Bay A3 and it broadcasts from ICE Broadcasting House at 120 South Quay Road, Uresbar, Borksey Heath at 133 Lonesto Road, Baywartern and Media City Ostrobia at 120 - 250 Nulbell Road, Banning, Seblo T10. Operations ICE Network is owned in part by the Government Telecommunications Department which also owns Radio-Ostrobianese, which broadcasts nationally. Most Ostrobian viewers use cable or satellite systems to receive ICE Network services. The network is regulated by the Department of Communications who is repsonsible for aquiring a state broadcast license under the National Telecomunications Act of 1974 and local state approval. ICE Network is responsible for renewing licenses. The last major renew was in 2015 for an extension of 15 years, the highest license that can be aquired through the NTA. The DOC manages the GTD and is responsible for the management of the ICE Network. In October 7, 2017, ICE One became the first TV channel outside of Japan to broadcast in 8K. Network licenses Through the DOC, ICE Network holds 12 state licenses, covering all of the states with the exception of Hyenia, which broadcasts its own state television station Hyenia. *New North Wales: ICE New North Wales *Treien: ICE Treien *Alnet: ICE Alnet *Northern Teritory: ICE Northern *Maine: ICE Maine *New Cambera: ICE New Cambera *Prethenia: ICE Prethenia *Heblo: ICE Heblo *South Central: ICE South Central *Haliheim: ICE Haliheim *Holboken: ICE Holboken Channels Channels owned by ICE include: *ICE One *ICE Two *ICE Kids *ICE News *Timeshift services and HD feeds for ICE One, ICE Two, ICE Kids and ICE News Ostrobian channels are available for Ostrobian speaking majority states and Stratoherran channels are avaliable for Stratoherran speaking majority states, but the channels can still be received by channel searching. State and Territory News Due to overlapping transmitters, more than one network can be recieved before the introduction of STTVCP, making people from certain areas picking up incorrect news. Satellite and Cable do not have this problem. Programming For over 60 years, homegrown programmes have been really successful. Major production companies, which is mostly based in Seblo and Treien have produced shows for ICE Network. Notable examples include Bakken, (an Stratoherran production company, famous for producing shows like Selador and Hard Commute Home) and Rodgers TV (famous for producing shows such as Checkmate and Listen!). ICE's long-standing commitment to strong current affairs and documentaries has began to wear off during the late 90s and early 2000's with the ending of World in Motion, This is Today and Network At Blast. It has been replaced by populist shows such as This Week Today. ICE's primetime schedules are dominated by its soap operas, such as Welcome to Maine and Thunerton. During 2011, ICE Network faced critcisim by airing a large amount of reality TV shows, such as When I Was 16, The Love Boat and Open For Emotion. ICE's strong daytime line up helped by programes such as The Haliey Wilhelm Show, Deal or Not? and game shows Times Is In Your Side? and The Chase are very popular. National and International News ICE News was the first television news broadcaster in Ostrobia and since 1954, it has continued to broadcast news, weather, sports and current affairs. It also operates a 24 hour news channel, and has time slots in ICE One (1PM, 7PM and 10PM). It was awarded "Best Television News Broadcaster" by the Royal Foundation for Ostrobian Networks. Breakfast Between 6 AM to 8.30 AM on Monday to Friday, ICE broadcast two programmes, ICE Breakfast. Revenue Corperate Sponsorship The ICE Network also recieves a substansiual amount of funding from corporate entities. In return, ICE Network uses product placement or direct advertising in place of their adverts. List of advertisers overtime include *Heinz - 1983 - ? *Ostrobian Railways - 1984 - 1987 *Reymond Weil - 1986 - 1989 *Nintendo - 1991 - 1993 *TeleSecond - 1993 - 1995 *Microsoft - 1995 *Albert Heijn - 1996 - 1997 *Ostrobian Airlines - 1997 - 1998 *Ludtz Bank - 2000 - 2001 *Microsoft - 2002 - 2004 *To Hi-Fi - 2003 *Albert Heijn - 2004 - 2006 *Samsung - 2005 *Intel - 2006 - 2008 *Dell - 2007 - 2008 *McDonalds - 2008 - 2010 *Ludtz Bank - 2009 - 2010 *T2 - 2010 - 2011 *Thomas Cook Airlines - 2011 *Nissan - 2011 - 2012 *Nikon - 2011 *Intel - 2011 - 2013 *'Samsung - 2012 - present''' *Microsoft - 2012 *'*Albert Heijn - 2014 - present' *Cancer Research Ostrobia - 2013 (free placement) *Unilever - 2014 - 2015 *'Microsoft - 2015 - present' *'Lenovo - 2016 - present' *'Nissan - 2016 - present' *'Google - 2017 - present'